


Frozen Feelings

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna ships Elsa and Honeymaren, Coming Out, Elsa can't control her powers around Honeymaren, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Elsa, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Love Confessions, Salamander is a good boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Elsa is a gay disaster. Honeymaren loves her. Anna is the best little sister in the world.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 806





	1. The Fire Spirit

**Elsa x Honeymaren**

**Set a few weeks after Frozen 2.**

**Anna returns to the Forest after growing concerned for Elsa's well-being. Aka Elsa is a gay disaster and has a crush - Anna wants to help.**

**-x-**

The Water Nokk pranced across the small waves in the distance as Elsa sat on the sandy beach. Her eyes remained on the sunrise ahead as she tried to control her thoughts. She had been sitting here all night, simply focusing on the events that had happened in the past few days. She barely noticed the light snow that had started to fall around her as she clutched her knees to her chest. A small gurgle caused the woman to look to her left, she finally noticed how cold it had actually gotten - snow began to form ontop of the sand.

She smiled as she noticed the source of the sound, "Long time no see," she giggled. The salamander replied by licking his eye, he then began to jump up and try to catch some of the snowflakes in his mouth.

Elsa closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, forcing the snowfall to stop. The salamander decided to dive into the thin layer of snow that remained, relishing in its cold temperatures. Elsa didn't know what was happening to her. She felt sick. But not like when she had a cold. This was a different kind of sick. She just couldn't get that woman out of her mind. Honeymaren refused to leave her thoughts. It was annoying her and making her feel... weird. She tried to think about other things but it always looped back around to Honeymaren.

_Honeymaren... Wonderful... Funny... Caring... Beauti-_

"Elsa?!" Elsa jumped at the sound of her name. She looked over her shoulder towards the forest, worrying that she was simply hearing voices again, "Elsa? You out here?!" it called out again. The Salamander jumped out of the snow before running happily into the forest, hiding away.

Elsa smiled once she recognised the voice, "Anna," she said as her sister emerged from the trees.

Anna sighed in relief, "I've been looking everywhere for you," she smiled back.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?" Elsa questioned as Anna approached, "You should be in Arendelle asleep."

Shaking her head, Anna replied, "I couldn't sleep..." her eyes then drifted down to the small amount of snow. She decided not to question it as she shoved some aside with her shoe before sitting down beside her sister.

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked.

"I should be asking you that," Anna sighed, "You've been acting a lot stranger than usual, Elsa. I'm worried about you."

"M-Me?" she wondered, "I'm perfectly fine, Anna. There isn't anything to worry about," she tried to convince.

Anna already felt the anger and annoyance build up inside her, "Elsa," she said, sternly, "Don't lie to me. We promised each other that we would be open with one another. If anything is bothering you... I want to help," she scooted closer before putting an arm around Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa felt the temperature drop again, snow started to fall once more.

"See... something is bothering you," Anna said, holding her sister tighter, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I..." Elsa paused as she tried to control her breathing, effectively stopping the snow from getting out of hand, "I'm not really sure what to say."

Anna started to grow more concerned, "You're not hurt or anything like that, are you?"

"Not... Exactly," Elsa replied.

"Not exactly?" Anna pulled away slightly, her arm now loosely wrapped around Elsa's shoulders.

Nodding, she continued, "I mean... I have this slight pain in my chest. I'm sure it's nothing life threatening. Just another cold or something like that."

"Your chest?" Anna questioned.

Elsa raised a hand, "More specifically... Around here," she placed her hand on her heart.

"Your... heart?" Anna was growing more and more confused as time went on.

"See, it's stupid," her hand dropped to clutch the sand beside her, playing with the grains between her fingers.

"Wait..." Anna muttered, trying to think. Her eyes then suddenly widened, "Wait!" she exclaimed, making Elsa jump. Anna stood quickly.

"Wh-What? What is it?" Elsa asked, looking up at Anna.

Anna reached down and grabbed both of her sister's hands, pulling her up to stand, "Oh, Elsa! You've met someone, haven't you?!"

"Met someone?" she wondered, "I... I meet people quite often, Anna. I'm not sure what you're getting at here-"

"You're so naive!" Anna giggled, clutching Elsa's hands, "I mean you've met _someone,_ " she smirked.

Despite her usual cold temperature, Elsa felt her face warm up, "N-No. That's ridiculous," she tried to pull away from Anna's grasp but that only caused her younger sister to hold her grip tighter.

"You've fallen in love, Elsa!" Anna shouted, happily.

" _Shhh!_ " Elsa hushed, managing to pull her hands away from Anna's, "You've got the wrong idea, Anna," she tried her best to sound convincing.

"Elsa... you're telling me your heart hurts. I get that, too."

"Y-You do?" Elsa asked, worried.

Stepping closer, she carefully took Elsa's hands in hers once again, "It's a good hurt. It only happens whenever I think about Kristoff."

"Oh..." Elsa whispered, "But I-"

"I'm going to guess... That right now you're thinking of someone. And it makes you feel all weird inside," Anna tried to calm herself. Elsa chose to remain silent, "Is it Ryder?"

Elsa quickly shook her head, "No, definitely not," Anna clocked on to how disgusted Elsa sounded.

"It's not Matthias is it?" Anna wondered, "Because he's interested in someone el-"

"No, it's not, Anna!" the grimace remained on her face, "He's way too old for me, anyway!"

Anna suddenly felt victorious, "So you are in love with someone!"

Elsa couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face, "I... wouldn't say that I'm in love with them," she decided not to deny it anymore, Anna was way too pushy.

"Well, you must at least feel _something_ towards them," Anna sighed, still trying to think of the possible suitors.

Elsa was starting to accept her feelings. She had been thinking about Honeymaren non stop for the past few weeks and whenever she spoke to the brunette, she felt her stomach do flips. Her composure always fell around the girl, too. Everything was coming together. Elsa accepted that she had a thing for the Northuldran girl.

"Please tell me who it is, Elsa. I want you to be happy."

Elsa wanted to tell Anna. She wanted to get it off her chest. But she couldn't tell Anna that she wasn't attracted to men, could she? Elsa had known for a long time that she was only attracted to girls. It caused her to have extreme anxiety when she was the Queen of Arendelle - always worrying about having to find a suitor to be King.

"It's... complicated."

Anna laughed, "Everything is complicated when it comes to you," she paused, "I still can't think of who it could be. You don't talk to a lot of guys other than Ryder, Matthias and Kristoff..."

"I can assure you, that it's not Kristoff," Elsa giggled.

"Good," Anna winked before she started to get excited once more, "Come on! Who's the lucky guy?!"

Elsa focused on her hands in Anna's, "Well, erm... You see... I..." she cleared her throat as a sad smile formed on her face, "I'm kind of... I'm not really-"

" _Elsa,_ " Anna said with a reassuring smile, "Calm down. Take your time."

Nodding, Elsa took a deep breath, "I'm... I'm not exactly thrilled about being with someone like... Ryder or Matthias or..."

"Just tell me who it is, Elsa."

"I don't want you to... think differently of me."

"You're my sister, Elsa. You can trust me."

She took another deep breath before looking up, directly at Anna, "I have feelings for Honeymaren," she couldn't stop the words from falling from her mouth, "I know... I shouldn't find her attractive, but I do. I can't stop thinking about her. I completely understand if you don't want to see me again, I-"

Anna cut Elsa off by pulling her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry," Anna muttered.

"Y-You're sorry?" Elsa asked in pure confusion.

Anna nodded against Elsa's shoulder, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You know... By asking if you were into Ryder or Matthias."

"Oh... No, it's okay," she replied, "Wait... you're not mad that I..." she gulped, "That I'm-"

"No, I'm not. Why would I be?" Anna smiled, pulling away, "I'm just so happy that you actually have a heart!" she joked.

Shaking her head, Elsa turned away and stared into the forest, "I shouldn't have feelings for her... But I do. She's just amazing. She's kind and funny and beautiful and strong and cute and amazing and perfect and..." she trailed off once she noticed the snow falling around her, cautiously looking over her shoulder, "I said that out loud, didn't I?""

"Yeah," Anna smirked in triumph as she wiped the snow off her attire.

She turned around once the snow stopped, "I... guess I was worried that you would turn me away once you learnt that-"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Elsa," she replied, "I love you no matter what," Anna couldn't help herself from pulling Elsa into a warm and comforting hug. They both relished in each other's company, both comfortable in the silence around them. Anna decided to break it by muttering, "You know... you should tell Honeymaren how you feel."

Elsa was in complete shock at Anna's suggestion, she pulled back, "That is not going to happen! Never. I couldn't possibly-"

"You need to get it off your chest. Otherwise it will haunt you for the rest of your life. Trust me," Anna said.

"Whenever I talk to her I can't stop myself from... turning things to ice and causing snow to fall. Can you even imagine what I would be like if I tried to talk to her about something so complicated?!"

"You just need to come right out and say it as it is," Anna assured, "If she can't accept you for who you are, then she doesn't deserve you at all. From what I've seen... she likes you. So I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I'm not sure..."

Anna sighed, "I'll be there every step of the way. But you're doing this tonight. Whether you like it or not."


	2. The Water Spirit

**Elsa is an awkward gay disaster. Fight me.**

**-x-**

"Just go and ask her if she wants to go on a walk!" Anna exclaimed, looking towards Honeymaren in the distance. She was currently sitting by the fire talking to Ryder.

"A walk?" Elsa questioned, "Why?"

"Well unless you just want to dive right into the deep end and kiss her..."

Elsa felt her face heat up, "N-No! Be quiet!" she whisper-yelled, hoping none of the other residents hear, "A walk. Yeah. Sounds great."

"She will definitely say yes," Anna assured, "Just... try not to be awkward about it. You could always show her your powers whilst your out there if you want to strike up a conversation. You'll have fun. Trust me."

Elsa glanced towards Honeymaren, her stomach was doing flips in anticipation. She had been building up the courage to talk to her all day... and now that courage had suddenly faded away like it never even existed in the first place, "Maybe tonight isn't the best-"

"If you don't ask her to go on a walk I swear, Elsa... I will go up to her and outright tell her that you think she is beautiful and cute and perfect and-"

"Okay, okay," Elsa cut her off, "Just... Give me a few minutes," she gulped.

**-x-**

After looking at Honeymaren for almost ten minutes, Elsa decided to take the leap. She walked towards the fire, unaware of the ice trail she was leaving. Anna face-palmed as she watched Elsa leave her side.

"Hey, Elsa," Ryder greeted first.

Honeymaren offered a warm smile as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders, "Hi..."

Elsa nodded, "Hello, Ryder. Honeymaren."

The brunette looked up at her with a quizzical look, "Is everything okay?" she looked down at the ground, noticing the ice that was slowly beginning to spread out across the ground.

Quickly, Elsa waved a hand to stop the ice, "Y-Yes. Sorry. I'm... I-I must be getting a cold."

Honeymaren then patted the log, "Sit. The fire will help," the smile remained on her face, making Elsa's heart do that 'hurting thing'. She still didn't know what to call it. Elsa nervously played with the ends of her hair as she sat by Honeymaren.

Elsa didn't know it... But Anna had secretly spoken to Ryder earlier. He was fully aware of Elsa's feelings towards Honeymaren and he assured that he would help in any way, "So..." Ryder whistled before standing, "I'm gonna go check on the reindeer. Make sure they're well fed. Don't have too much fun without me,"

Before either of the girls could speak, Ryder disappeared behind one of the tents.

Honeymaren had a look of confusion on his face, "He must really love those reindeer... He only just fed them ten minutes ago," she laughed.

"It's cold. He's probably just worried," Elsa suggested.

Nodding, Honeymaren scooted closer. She took the blanket and wrapped it around Elsa's shoulders too before the blonde could protest, "Don't want you catching that cold," the brunette muttered.

Elsa froze at the sudden contact, feeling the temperature drop. She could tell that Anna must be giggling to herself at the scene. Sharing a blanket with Honeymaren only made her heart ache more and cause her stomach to turn inside out.

Honeymaren laughed, "I thought you told me that you had this under control," she held out a hand to catch some of the snowflakes in her palm, they quickly melted upon contact. Elsa wondered how Honeymaren could be so calm and collected right now... With the little space between them, she wanted to know how Honeymaren wasn't nervous.

"My apologies," Elsa said, "I'm... Not sure why that's happening," she smiled, nervously. The snowfall stopped but then Honeymaren visibly shivered.

"I think I preferred the snow," she smiled. Elsa then noticed that the log beneath them was slowly turning to ice.

Quickly, Elsa stood, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, "S-Sorry! I-"

"Elsa, it's okay," Honeymaren still had the smile on her face that made Elsa's heart melt.

Elsa waved her hand to stop the ice. Gulping, she took a step back, "Maybe I should go-"

"Do you wanna... go for a walk through the forest? To clear your mind?" Honeymaren suggested causing Elsa to pause. Did she just hear the brunette right? Wasn't _she_ the one who was supposed to ask _her_ to go on a walk? Holding the blanket close around her shoulders, she stood from the log, "I mean... it's just a suggestion. We don't have to," she assured.

"No... I'd like to," Elsa nodded, "What about you? Won't you be cold?"

"I'll be okay. We won't stay out for long," Honeymaren moved to stand beside Elsa before putting the blanket our her shoulders once more. Elsa froze as they shared the blanket again.

"You know the cold doesn't bother me, right?"

Honeymaren smirked, "I know," one of her hands moved to wrap around Elsa's lower back as they began to head towards the trees. Elsa couldn't believe that this was all happening. She didn't know what to say or do. So she simply allowed Honeymaren to keep the blanket around their shoulders. They had to walk particularly close to one another to assure that it wouldn't fall off. Not that Elsa was complaining... But she didn't want to make Honeymaren feel uncomfortable.

At some point during their walk, Honeymaren had rested her head against Elsa's shoulder.

"Aren't you cold?" Elsa questioned knowing that Honeymaren must be feeling her naturally cold temperatures.

Smiling, the brunette sighed, "Only a little. This is nice," she tightened her arm around Elsa despite the taller girl's worries.

Cautiously, Elsa slowly put her own arm around Honeymaren's waist. The pair didn't speak for the next few minutes. The only sounds they could hear were the leaves crunching underneath their feet and the occasional chirp of a bird. Elsa wished she had enough courage to break the silence and tell Honeymaren how beautiful she looked underneath the moonlight. They soon came out through an opening in the trees. They were both entranced by the calm waters of the ocean in front of them.

"Isn't this where your friend lives?" Honeymaren questioned as she broke away from Elsa to sit in the sand, the blanket snug around her shoulders.

"My friend?"

She nodded, "The horse?"

Elsa smiled, "Oh. The Water Nokk," she clarified before sitting, making sure to leave some space between her and Honeymaren. Honeymaren tried to not let her sadness show... She noticed that Elsa was purposefully trying to keep distance between them.

"The Water Nokk..." Honeymaren trailed off, her eyes remained on the calm waves as the moon's light reflected beautifully off the water. She glanced to her left towards Elsa briefly, noticing that she had a look of discomfort on her face. Ice was starting to form under hands once more, slowly spreading across the grainy sand. Clearing her throat she decided to ask, now worried for Elsa's well-being, "I haven't made you uncomfortable, have I?" she questioned as her eyes now remained on Elsa.

Elsa's eyes quickly snapped towards her, "Wh-What? No. Not at all! Why do you ask?" a sudden heavy snowfall surrounded the two of them which Elsa quickly stopped in order to keep Honeymaren as warm as possible.

Honeymaren let out a long sigh, "I don't know... Forget I said anything..." she decided to return her gaze to the water, focusing on the sound of the small waves coming up to the shore.

Elsa could feel the tension between them. She needed to break it. She remembered Anna telling her to show off her powers and impress her - it would help to start up some sort of conversation. She didn't quite know where this sudden burst of courage came from, but she asked, "Do you want to go out on the water?"

"Out on the water?" Honeymaren questioned, looking at the blonde once more.

Standing, Elsa nodded, "Yes. I can create a path out there. Perhaps the Water Nokk will pay us a visit," the ice that had started to form on the sand was now long gone. She slowly outstretched her hand down towards Honeymaren. The girl accepted and allowed Elsa to pull her up.

Elsa tried to release Honeymaren's hand, but the latter held on tight, "Don't want to fall over on the ice," the brunette smiled, which made Elsa's heart ache for the thousandth time today. Honeymaren's other hand held tight onto the blanket around her shoulders, already fearing the cold temperatures she was about to feel.

"Just let me know if you want to come back, okay?" Elsa asked with genuine concern.

"Of course," she nodded, enjoying the feeling of Elsa's cold fingers interlaced with hers. Elsa then proceeded to lead the girl towards the water, the brunette already felt the cold winds brush against her cheeks.

Slowly, Elsa took a step onto the water - ice immediately formed below her, "Woah..." Honeymaren whispered in amazement. She'd seen Elsa's powers many times before, but something was different about this situation, "I've never told you how beautiful you ar- erm... how beautiful your _powers_ are," Honeymaren said. Elsa was confused because Honeymaren wasn't the one to stutter... She chose to ignore it.

Continuing her walk, Honeymaren stayed close - her hand secure in Elsa's. The shorter girl was completely entranced by the icy path that covered the waters below them, she didn't mind the cold temperatures if it meant she got to see this beauty. Just the way the ice glistened in the moonlight was amazing. She had seen this ice almost everyday since Elsa stayed in the forest... But never like this. This moment felt special.

Despite talking to Elsa everyday for the past few weeks... the blonde still seemed so reserved. However, Anna had warned Honeymaren that it would take time for Elsa to open up completely. Honeymaren felt as if she was reaching her goal a lot more quicker than expected.

The water beside them suddenly rippled, causing the girls to stop walking further. Honeymaren looked behind her and saw that they had walked quite a fair distance, she prayed that the waves wouldn't pick up and destroy the icy bridge, "Try and be quiet," Elsa whispered, "We don't want to scare him."

Honeymaren nodded, awaiting the Water Nokk. Her eyes scanned the water around her. She thought back to the beach... If Elsa was being truthful when she said she wasn't uncomfortable... Honeymaren's eyes slowly moved from the water to their intertwined hands... and then up to Elsa's face. Elsa's eyes were looking out at the waves, searching for the Water Nokk.

Honeymaren decided to step closer and remove her hand from Elsa's - she put it around the blonde's waist instead, "I'm cold. Sorry," she made up an excuse to be close to her.

"Oh... I-I don't think holding onto me would make you warmer. D-Do you want to head back?" the temperature somehow became even colder.

She shook her head, "No. I want to see the Water Nokk," Honeymaren had seen the horse every now and then... but she had never officially met him.

As if on cue, the waves ahead parted and a glorious blue horse emerged from the sea. Its stormy eyes stared at Honeymaren, clearly territorial, "Hey... It's okay," Elsa assured, slowly putting her own arm around Honeymaren's lower back, "This is Honeymaren. She's... a friend."

The horse's features calmed as it carefully walked across the surface of the water. Elsa waved her free hand to create a bigger ice platform, allowing the Water Nokk to stand on it with them.

"Wow..." Honeymaren said.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Elsa wondered, wanting to make Honeymaren happy.

Yes. She did... But not right now, "Maybe some other time? When it's not so cold," she laughed nervously, still in awe over the Water Nokk.

"I-I'm sorry!" Elsa immediately pulled away, not wanting to be the cause of Honeymaren's cold temperature. This caused Elsa to stumble backwards towards the edge of the ice, Honeymaren quickly acted and grabbed onto the taller woman's hand.

"Careful," she smiled, pulling Elsa close and into a hug. Honeymaren maneuvered the blanket so that it covered both of their shoulders, her arms came up to rest around Elsa's neck, "Thanks for taking me out here."

Elsa was in shock by this sudden action, her arms were stiff by her sides. She looked ahead to see the Water Nokk cocking its head, he then nodded towards Honeymaren - clearly insisting that Elsa should reciprocate the hug. Elsa gulped before cautiously putting her hands on Honeymaren's waist, "It's... It's nothing, really... It was nice to share my powers with someone else," she tried not to freak out as Honeymaren rested her head under her cold chin.

Elsa really hoped that Honeymaren couldn't feel how fast her heart was beating.

She could clearly imagine Anna shouting at her _'Tell her how you feel! It's now or never!'._

Slowly, Elsa wrapped her arms around Honeymaren's waist, "Maren?" she whispered.

"Hm?" she hummed in response, not caring about the cold temperature that Elsa was emitting.

"I..." she trailed off, not really sure how to express herself. Most of her life she had been taught to conceal and don't let things show that are considered different or 'not normal'. Anna had assured her that her feelings for Honeymaren were normal... But Elsa still wasn't convinced, "I... Have something important to tell you," her eyes remained on the Water Nokk who had simply been observing the encounter. He nodded, as if to encourage Elsa to go through with this.

"Do you want to go back to the shore and talk?" Honeymaren suggested.

Elsa nodded, pulling away - allowing the blanket to fall from her shoulders. Honeymaren removed her arms from Elsa's neck to make sure the blanket wouldn't fall onto the cold ice. Shen then grabbed onto Elsa's hand and turned to head back to the shore, she held on tight to make sure she didn't slip over. The Water Nokk stepped back onto the water's surface and walked beside them as they went.

Honeymaren smiled at him, "The Water Nokk really is amazing..."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa smiled as she saw how smug the Water Nokk became - his head was held high as he pranced along. He was happy with Honeymaren's comment.

The pair soon arrived at the sand and waved towards the horse who grunted in response before turning, he ran off and descended into the depths of the ocean. Elsa flicked her free hand to melt the long ice path across the sea.

"Maybe I could show you the ice palace one day," Elsa said out of nowhere.

The brunette nodded, tightening her hand in Elsa's, "Yeah. I'd like that," she sighed, "What did you want to talk about?" she was getting her hopes up... Something inside of her was hoping that Elsa wanted to talk about 'feelings'.

Elsa stood, frozen. For some reason, she had felt confident out on the ice... But that confidence had now faded. She really didn't know where to go with this conversation, "Oh... It's nothing important..." she muttered.

The smile dropped from Honeymaren's face, "You sure?"

"Y-Yes. In fact, I have completely forgotten what I wanted to say to you!" Elsa smiled, nervously.

A sad sigh escaped the shorter girl, "Okay..." she released Elsa's hand before turning to face the trees, "It's getting late. Maybe we should head back?" she took a step towards the forest, looking over her shoulder at Elsa.

Elsa nodded, "That might be best. I promised Anna I would say goodbye to her before she left for Arendelle."

Honeymaren nodded back before heading into the forest.

Elsa let out a frustrated sigh as she followed close behind. She was really screwing this up.

_I have feelings for you._

That's all she had to say!

How hard could it be?

Anna was definitely going to kill her...

**-x-**

**Next part is the final part! So if you want anything in particular to happen then please let me know before I finish writing the chapter!**


	3. The Wind Spirit

**Will they kiss in this chapter? Who knows? ;) (Y'all I'm having issues. I keep imagining Elsa singing 'Lost In The Woods' but it's about Honeymaren... Give me a love song between Elsa and Honeymaren, Disney!)**

**-x-**

Honeymaren was now a couple more steps ahead, she knew this forest like the back of her hand so she had no trouble navigating her way through the trees. Elsa felt like she was the cause of the silence between the two. She didn't know what to say to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Elsa heard the wind begin to grow stronger behind her, Honeymaren mustn't have noticed. Leaves began to swirl around her, causing Elsa to panic, " _Gale!_ " she whisper-yelled, " _Not now!_ " she quickly looked at the back of Honeymaren's head, hoping she didn't hear her. Suddenly, the strong gust of wind pushed her forward - closer to Honeymaren, " _Gale!_ " she whispered again. The wind simply whistled in her ears in response.

Gale's trouble-maker nature was shining brightly.

"Everything okay back there?" Honeymaren asked without looking back as she climbed over a log.

"Y-Yes! J-Just uh... Just starting to feel the cold!"

The brunette laughed in response, "Thought the cold never bothered you?"

"It's... Yeah... You're right," she began to mumble.

Honeymaren decided not to question her.

" _She must think I'm crazy!_ " Elsa felt anger rise inside of her, she pointed up in the air and whispered, " _This is your fault, Gale!_ " she climbed over the log a few seconds after Honeymaren. Gale didn't like to be blamed for anything... so they decide to push Elsa even closer towards Honeymaren again.

 _Tell her..._ Elsa swore she could hear Gale's voice. Or maybe it was just Anna invading her thoughts again - Anna was going to be so disappointed with how much of a coward she was.

Another gust of wind pushed her forward again. She tried to resist the pressure but failed.

Honeymaren stopped in her tracks, causing Elsa to bump into the back of her, "S-Sorry!" Elsa said, holding up her hands with an apologetic look.

"It's okay," she paused, raising an eyebrow, "Something's wrong with you," Honeymaren said with concern as a snow cloud appeared above them, small snowflakes landed on top of them. As if she wasn't already cold enough - she was excited to get back to the camp and settle down by the fire.

"Nothing's wrong. I-I've never felt better," Elsa's voice sounded anything but convincing.

Honeymaren stepped closer, " _Please_ tell me what's wrong," she said.

Elsa felt like her heart skip a beat as Maren's eyes pierced into hers, "I... I promise. I'm okay."

"What did you want to tell me earlier?" she quickly questioned.

"Wh-What?" Elsa grew nervous.

"You said you had something important to tell me. If it was so important you wouldn't have forgot what it was."

"Oh, that?" she gulped, "I was just-" she was cut off by a powerful gust of wind, pushing her forwards for the final time.

Elsa guessed that Gale would be laughing at their mischief. She barely processed that she was now on top of Honeymaren. The brunette groaned as she closed her eyes.

Elsa was concerned for Honeymaren, still not processing the situation she was in, "A-Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt-"

"No, Elsa. I'm okay. Just..." she allowed her head to rest on the ground below, "Caught me off guard."

"Blame Gale... _Stupid Wind Spirit_..." she muttered. Elsa then looked up, noticing that there was still snow. She lifted a hand and waved before putting it back down onto the ground, "Sorry about the snow..." she then looked down, now fully understanding the position she and Honeymaren were in.

Elsa's hands were planted on the ground on either side of Honeymaren's head. Elsa couldn't seem to make any words come out of her mouth as she noticed Honeymaren's eyes... they were flicking between Elsa's eyes and lips.

"S-Sorry," Elsa said, still unsure as to why she remained in the position - a part of her was telling her to get up and head back to camp... another part of her was telling her to _go for it._

The snow began to fall again when Honeymaren's hands came up to rest on the back of Elsa's neck, "What did you want to tell me, Elsa?" Honeymaren whispered, "Because I have something important to tell you, too..."

"Maren..." Elsa whispered back, "I wanted to tell you that I-" she was cut off by the sound of a gurgle from her left. She quickly looked over towards a rock, and on top was the familiar Salamander with a glowing flame on top of him.

Both Elsa and Honeymaren were slightly annoyed by the interruption - no longer feeling the moment. Elsa stood and cautiously offered a cold hand to Honeymaren who gratefully took it. Elsa then bent down and picked up the blanket that had fallen in the process, she carefully put it around Honeymaren's shoulders - she smiled in thanks.

Elsa then turned towards the rock before a soft smile appeared on her face. She couldn't be mad at him, "Hey there, buddy..." she said, walking over. The Salamander perked up, happily. Elsa held out a hand to him which he immediately jumped into. She flinched upon feeling the hot flame so she quickly create a small cloud of snow with her free hand above him. He relished in the cold and the flame died out.

Honeymaren was intrigued by how gentle Elsa was being with the creature, "What's his name?" she wondered.

"Bruni," she replied, "Despite producing fire. He loves the cold," the Salamander caught a final snowflake in his mouth as the snow died out. His eyes then darted towards Honeymaren, he cocked his head in curiosity.

The brunette stepped closer and the Salamander immediately jumped onto her shoulder and then ran upwards and sat on top of her head, "He's adorable," Honeymaren whispered, not wanting to scare him - she didn't mind the slight heat that emitted from his feet. Her hat was a good barrier.

 _You're adorable..._ Elsa heard Gale whisper in her ears - there was _no_ way she was going to say that!

"Should I just... leave him there?" Honeymaren wondered.

Elsa nodded and cleared her throat, "We can walk back to camp. He will jump off whenever he feels like it," she assured.

Nodding in response, Honeymaren reached out to grab one of Elsa's hands and began to pull her in the direction of the camp.

Honeymaren knew there was something between them. But Elsa was still completely oblivious to Honeymaren's feelings.

**-x-**

The heat coming from the campfires in the distance enticed Honeymaren greatly. Her hand was still in Elsa's, "Do you want to sit by the fire for a bit?" she hoped Elsa would agree.

"I think I should go and talk to Anna..." Elsa trailed off as she spotted Anna in the distance talking to Ryder, "I'd like to see her off before she leaves for Arendelle. But I will come and see you straight after."

Honeymaren smiled up at her, "Okay," she leaned up and took a chance by pressing her lips to Elsa's cold cheek. She pulled back and released Elsa's hand before looking upwards, "Come on, Bruni!" the Salamander had refused to leave her head for the past twenty minutes.

Elsa was dumbfounded as she watched Honeymaren walk away. She shook her head and quickly composed herself before striding over to Anna and Ryder who were laughing amongst themselves.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed and jumped up, pulling her sister into a hug which was quickly reciprocated, "How did it go?! Did you tell her?! Did you kiss her?! Did you-"

" _Anna!_ " she replied, sternly. She pulled away and cautiously looked towards Ryder who had a smirk on his face.

"I already know, Elsa," Ryder said.

"Sorry... Couldn't keep it to myself," Anna bit her lip, acting innocent, "He promises not to tell her! Right?"

He nodded, "I promise. This is something that needs to be done on your own terms."

"But if it takes _too_ long... I will tell her myself," Anna assured before sitting back down on the log, "What even happened out there?" her hands outstretched towards the fire to keep warm. Ryder took a seat on the log opposite them.

Elsa sighed and took a seat next to her sister. She glanced over to the other side of the camp to see Honeymaren looking down at Bruni in her hands. He was smiling as she continued to pet him, "Things just kept getting in the way. The Water Nokk, Gale, Bruni..." she clenched her eyes shut in frustration, "I'm surprised the Earth Giants didn't make an appearance!"

"You're overthinking it, Sis," Anna smiled in encouragement.

"Anna's right," Ryder nodded, "Between you and me... Maren's into girls," he winked. This caused Elsa's face to heat up.

"Really?" Anna questioned in shock.

He replied, "Yeah. There was this guy that was really into her but she kept shutting him down. I had my suspicions... But they were confirmed when she told me a few months ago."

Anna perked up, "Well now you _definitely_ need to tell her!" she looked over to Honeymaren who still had Bruni in her hands. Anna became more serious now, "Just go over there and talk to her, Elsa."

"Yeah," Ryder agreed, "Maren might not look like it... But she is shy, too. She never talks about her feelings to anyone. So if you don't make the first move then nothing will happen."

"What if she-"

Anna cut her sister off, "Don't think like that, Elsa."

"I doubt she will shut you down..." Ryder assured, "But even if she did, you two would still remain friends and this will all be forgotten."

Elsa sometimes wished she still closed herself away from everyone else. Feelings were complicated and being locked away in a castle didn't seem so bad anymore... She wouldn't have to deal with this.

"Elsa, I don't want to have to tell her for you," Anna tried to reason, "Just try," truthfully: Anna would _never_ tell Honeymaren about Elsa's feelings. She just wanted to trick Elsa into thinking that she would, and hopefully convince her to go through with it.

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of Honeymaren who was now giggling to herself as Bruni ran up to the top of her head again. A soft smile graced Elsa's features. Anna noticed... All she wanted was for Elsa to be happy. That's when snow began to fall around them. It was much calmer than normal. Ryder chuckled, "I think it would benefit the whole camp if you got these emotions under control. Please talk to her."

Taking a deep breath, Elsa stood, "It's now or never," she said with a sigh before looking down at her sister, "I will see you off when Kristoff, Olaf and Sven get here," the three were coming in their sleigh to pick Anna up and take her back to Arendelle.

Anna nodded, "Go get 'em, sis."

With that, Elsa stopped the snow and headed over to Honeymaren and Bruni. Feeling slightly over-confident.

**-x-**

**Decided to make this four chapters long! It will be longer if there is enough demand! I 100000% promise that the kiss is in the next chapter XD Sorry for the teasing! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Earth Spirit

**This is tooth-rotting fluff. Like... Trust me. Thanks for the ideas guys!**

**-x-**

Elsa didn't let anything stop her as she approached Honeymaren. This time, she helped herself to the blanket once she sat. She scooted closer, allowing her to easily share the blanket with the brunette. This caught Honeymaren off guard, causing her to slightly blush and keep her eyes set on the fire ahead.

"I-Is... Is Anna not leaving yet?" Honeymaren muttered in slight shock.

Elsa shook her head, briefly looking up at Bruni, "No. Kristoff should be here soon. With Sven and Olaf," she explained before the Salamander decided to jump down into her lap. She then glanced over towards Anna who gave her a thumbs up and a smile of reassurance.

"I never expected him to be so friendly," Honeymaren smiled, reaching over towards Bruni who was happily perched in Elsa's lap. The brunette gave him a gentle pat on the head and he purred in response.

Bruni decided to jump off of Elsa's lap and into the fire, it turned into a bright pink and purple flame - causing the two girls to squint at the immense heat. The Salamander then dove out of the fire and sat happily on the dirty ground, his tongue licked one of his eyes before a dopey smile plastered across his face. The pair sat in silence, simply watching Bruni chase his tail around in circles. The silence was comfortable for once.

Elsa knew that the inevitable was growing closer and closer. She planned to confess tonight. And if she didn't... She never would.

"Honey..." Elsa began with a whisper.

This caused Honeymaren to laugh, "That's cute."

"C-Cute?" she stuttered in confusion, "Wh-What is?"

"That nickname," she shrugged.

Elsa gulped, now realising that she had called her 'Honey' instead of the usual 'Maren', "S-Sorry," a nervous smile appeared on her face as she focused on Bruni rolling around on his back by the fire.

"No. I like it," Honeymaren assured, "You can call me that if you want."

"Okay then..." Elsa said, still unsure. Now was the time to tell her. Honeymaren was due to go to her tent and sleep soon, and there was no way Elsa would be able to muster up enough courage to tell her after tonight. She took a deep breath, trying not to glance over at Anna for help, "Honeymaren, I... I have something important to tell you."

"You remember now?" she joked, nudging Elsa with her shoulder.

"Something like that," she smiled as a blush started to rise in her cheeks, "Honey, I don't really know how to say this... I'm not too good with these kind of things," despite her natural cold temperatures, she felt herself getting really hot.

Honeymaren sensed her discomfort, she cautiously placed a hand to Elsa's forehead, "For once, you're actually burning up. Do you want to head somewhere cooler?"

Nodding, Elsa agreed, "That would be best," Honeymaren then removed the blanket from their shoulders and folded it, she then placed it down on the log before standing. She took Elsa's hand, which she quickly accepted, and pulled her up. Bruni cocked his head towards the pair before jumping up and down, he quickly ran under Elsa's legs and headed towards Anna in the distance.

"He's _adorable_ ," Honeymaren loved Bruni.

 _So are you..._ Gale decided to brush past Elsa's ear. She shook her head in an attempt to ignore the Wind Spirit.

"Come on," the brunette pulled Elsa away from the camp, but not _too_ far away. The light coming from the numerous campfires shone cast an orange haze across the pair as they stood by a nearby tree, "Now... What did you want to talk about?"

Elsa sighed, "Okay..." she gulped as Honeymaren gently caressed her cold knuckles with her thumb. Snow slowly began to fall, but Honeymaren decided not to question it - she knew that Elsa wanted to talk about something important, "You know how I left Arendelle to stay here?"

Honeymaren nodded, "You said that you felt like you belong here."

"Well... That wasn't the only reason why I wanted to stay," she smiled, hoping that Honeymaren would catch on. Stepping closer she continued, "I felt as if there was something about you, Maren. I felt an instant connection with you and it always takes me such a long time to open up to someone," she decided to sum it up, "What I'm trying to say is... I also stayed because I wanted to see you everyday."

The brunette simply listened, her eyes focused on the blonde's hand in hers. She felt her throat go dry and her heartbeat quicken as she listened, "Elsa..." she finally looked up directly into the taller woman's eyes, "I really hope you're going where I think you're going. Because I... I have feelings for you. When we talked that first night you were here. I felt a connection with you that I've never felt with anyone else before."

Elsa was trying to process everything that Honeymaren was saying to her. The snowfall around them was still continuing and Elsa wasn't sure if she was able to stop it, "Really?" Elsa whispered, her voice full of hope.

Honeymaren giggled, "Really," she took a step closer towards Elsa.

Finally, Elsa knew it was time to tell her, "I have feelings for you, too, Honey..." the snow remained but it was calm, the cool wind was comfortable. Honeymaren immediately put her arms around Elsa's neck and brought her into a warm and welcome hug. Elsa's own arms wrapped around the brunette's waist in response, a content smile was on both of their faces.

"Ryder has been pressuring me all week about this," Honeymaren muttered into Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa nodded, "Anna has been helping me work up the courage all day. She can be very persuasive," her eyes looked up towards the night sky, "I apologise for the snow... It happens when I'm nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Honeymaren said with smugness as she tightened the hug, "Don't be sorry for it. Your powers are beautiful..." she paused before mumbling, "Like you."

Elsa never thought she would ever experience emotions like this. Never in her life... "Maren, you are beautiful, funny and strong and all I can think about right now is how much I want to kiss you," she couldn't stop herself from speaking, she immediately bit her tongue. She felt Honeymaren freeze in her arms. Worried, that she had said something wrong, she began to apologise again, "I-I'm sorry, I-"

Honeymaren had had enough of Elsa's apologies. She leaned up and quickly pressed her lips against Elsa's in a soft and gentle kiss, her eyes closed upon contact. Elsa's eyes were opened in shock as her hands tightened around Honeymaren's waist. When she felt the shorter girl beginning to pull away, Elsa pulled her right back - not wanting to miss the contact. Her eyes soon drifted shut. Honeymaren sighed in content.

Suddenly, the pair felt a cold pressure on their faces. Elsa quickly realised that ice had formed over hers and Honeymaren's lips. She removed a hand from Honeymaren's waist and quickly waved her hand to melt the ice, "S-Sorry!" she exclaimed upon pulling away.

"You say sorry way too much," the brunette giggled, pulling Elsa back down into another kiss. This time, Elsa focused on controlling her powers - making sure not to freeze anything again. She pulled Maren closer, enjoying her warmth. The snow seemed to slow down and freeze in the air, beautiful snowflakes glistened under the moonlight and the bright orange light from the campfires within the nearby camp.

An extremely loud bang beside them made the pair jump, they pulled apart from eachother in shock. Elsa's hand landed on a tree behind her and quickly turned it into ice, "Oops..." she said with an innocent smile as she bit her lip. The pair looked around at their surroundings. Elsa let out a breath of relief as she saw an Earth Giant sleeping away in the distance. His giant foot had knocked over a tree and crushed it. It was a miracle that he hadn't woken up from the noise.

"Lets hope he doesn't fall over onto our camp," Honeymaren smiled as she gently took Elsa's hand in hers. She leaned up a gave her a comforting kiss on the cheek.

They both jumped once more as someone chuckled, "Is that why you left Arendelle to Anna and I? Because you didn't want to marry a man?" Kristoff joked.

" _Kristoff_ ," Elsa warned. She quickly waved her hand to get rid of the floating snowflakes.

Olaf jumped off of the sleigh and happily waddled over to the two women, "Oh, Elsa! The love experts knew you had a heart! I did, too!" Kristoff, Sven and Olaf all had smiles on their faces.

Honeymaren knelt down in front of Olaf, she was still amazed at the creation, "You're... Olaf, right?" she hadn't officially met him.

"Yes! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he put his arms up into the air.

She laughed, "I'm Honeymaren. It's nice to finally meet you. Properly."

The snowman nodded, "It's nice to meet you, too! Honeymaren!" he exclaimed her name.

"Elsa really made you?" she asked in amazement.

He nodded again, "She's amazing!"

"She is," Honeymaren agreed.

"Careful, Honeymaren," Kristoff smirked, "You're going to make Elsa freeze the forest," he nodded towards the blonde who currently had ice forming underneath her feet.

Honeymaren stood and turned towards Elsa, noticing the ice, "I'm sure everyone at the camp would appreciate it if you didn't."

Elsa stamped her foot to cease the ice, she looked away in embarrassment, "S-"

"If you say 'Sorry' one more time, I'm breaking up with you," Honeymaren warned, but she was clearly joking.

"Br-Break up?" Elsa questioned in confusion, "I-"

She was cut off by another voice, "Okay, you guys have been over here for ages. What's going on?" Anna said as she approached.

Ryder then added, "And what was that loud noise?"

Anna then noticed that the women weren't alone, "Oh! You're here!" she quickly pulled Kristoff into a hug when he jumped off the sleigh. She then greeted Olaf and Sven.

"It was that Earth Giant. Don't worry about it," Honeymaren assured.

She nodded, "So... What did we miss? Anything important?" Anna asked as she pulled away from Kristoff.

"Honeymaren was about to break up with Elsa. It was getting very dramatic," Kristoff stated.

"Break up?" Ryder said in confusion.

Anna's eyes then widened, "So you're together?!" she exclaimed, happily.

Both Elsa and Honeymaren looked at eachother. They were silent for a moment - both hoping that the other would confirm their relationship status. Honeymaren knew that this silence would never end, so she decided to cut the tension, "I'd like to be," she whispered.

Elsa smiled, "Me, too."

Anna squealed, "Oooh! When's the wedding?!"

"Anna!" Elsa groaned, "You can't marry a-"

" _You can't marry a person you just met!_ Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before!" her sister waved her off, "I'm kidding, sis!"

A loud groan echoed throughout the forest, "Great. Now you've awakened the Earth Giant," Ryder smirked. The Earth Giant stood tall and mighty before glaring down at the group of people below. He let out another groan before turning and walking away, crushing a couple of trees in his path.

"It's people like you that make the Earth Giants want to kill people," Kristoff chuckled.

Anna punched him in the shoulder, "Rude."

Olaf then put his hands up in the air, "Look at us! One big happy family!" he ran over to Sven and hugged the Reindeer's leg in comfort, "Even you, Sven!"

The Reindeer grunted happily, smiling down at the snowman.

Bruni decided to make an appearance and run along the ground, he jumped up on to Honeymaren's shoulder. He snuggled up against the girl's neck. Honeymaren would find a way to keep the Salamander as a pet.

Elsa soon felt the Brunette's hand in hers once more. They both smiled at eachother, not caring that others were watching. Anna and Ryder were both secretly 'fangirling' over the pair. Kristoff smiled at the sight. Olaf was telling Sven that he _knew_ the love experts were right about Elsa and Honeymaren.

Elsa wondered why it took so long to confess her feelings. Maybe she could've been like this with Honeymaren weeks ago.

She was just glad that all the awkward encounters were over.

Well... Hopefully they were.


	5. The Ice Spirit

**Remember when I said that this fanfic would be over in Chapter 3? Yeah, me neither... I'm not sure if I will be updating this as regularly as usual. Perhaps when I get an idea/prompt! Thanks for reading! (Just some more 'gay panic' Elsa in this chapter as she takes Honeymaren to Arendelle!)**

**-x-**

"I think I'll keep him," Honeymaren said as Bruni lay on his back on top of her head.

Elsa raised an eyebrow towards her, "I'm not sure the other Spirits of the forest would be too happy with that."

She shrugged, "I'm sure I could convince them," a smirk was across her face as she collected the blankets from around the camp, folding them all into a neat pile by one of the tents - she bent down carefully to make sure that Bruni wouldn't fall.

"I'm sure you could," Elsa smiled as she put out another campfire with her snow. It had been a few days since Elsa last saw Anna... she was excited to go Arendelle tomorrow. She was growing slightly homesick. Everybody else at the camp had turned in for the night and Elsa and Honeymaren agreed to clean up and put the fires out, before they headed into their own tents for the night.

Honeymaren stopped herself from tripping over a sleeping baby Reindeer. She smiled before leaning down, she took the Reindeer into her arms. She was glad that the Reindeer didn't wake up, she didn't want to deal with a grumpy baby. Elsa recognised the Reindeer to be the one that she and Honeymaren had petted together on the first night they met.

"Does she have a name?" Elsa wondered as she approached, Bruni became interested as he sat upright on top of Honeymaren's head - he peered down curiously at the creature in the brunette's arms.

She bit her lip, purposefully not looking up at Elsa, "Her name is Snow."

"Snow?" the blonde giggled, "I like it," she reached over to brush the soft fur on top of Snow's head, hoping that her cold hand wouldn't wake the Reindeer up. The small Reindeer didn't have a name when Elsa first showed up... Honeymaren chose the name 'Snow' once she felt the strong connection she had with the taller woman.

Only one campfire remained, Elsa wanted to keep it alight until they decided it was time to head to bed. Honeymaren carefully made her way over to the other Reindeer nearby, she gently placed Snow down by the other sleeping fawns. Some of the other Reindeer, who were still awake, grunted happily towards her, "Get some rest, guys," Honeymaren ordered before turning and heading back towards Elsa.

Bruni jumped from Honeymaren's head and dove into the remaining flame, making it glow bright, " _Bruni!_ " Elsa yelled, but not too loudly. She was worried that the Salamander would set fire to all the tents surrounding them. Bruni gurgled in response, retreating from the fire.

"Don't shout at my son!" Honeymaren said, clutching her heart dramatically.

"You two will be the death of me," Elsa couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she saw the Salamander jump up into Honeymaren's hands, she flinched slightly at the heat Bruni emitted. He stretched his body before yawning whilst Honeymaren petted him. He soon decided to leave the brunette for the day and jumped off - he headed towards a nearby rock and lay down, closing his eyes.

Honeymaren smiled over at Bruni, and then at the herd of Reindeer... And then finally towards Elsa, "I think it's time to head off for tonight."

Elsa nodded in agreement, "I will put the fire out once you've settled," she assured.

"Yeah... About that," Honeymaren bit her lip as she approached, "I know that we've been in different tents since you've been here. But I was wondering... Do you want to share a tent tonight? I-It would be nice to have some company."

The blonde clenched her fists to stop her powers from shooting out, "I er-" she cleared her throat, "I-If you want to. I don't mind," Secretly, she wanted to say 'yes'. But she didn't want to sound _too_ desperate.

She reached out and gently took Elsa's hand, leading her towards her tent. Elsa was trying not to have a panic attack over the thought of sleeping inside of Honeymaren's tent. Elsa used her free hand to shoot out a strong shard of ice towards the campfire as they passed by it, the impact quickly put the fire out - sending the camp into darkness. There was only a small source of light which came from Bruni, a flame had started to form on his back as he slept.

"As mush as I love holding your hand..." Honeymaren trailed off as she stopped walking, "I would appreciate it if you didn't freeze me to death," she giggled.

"S-Sorry!" she said, quickly melting the ice - but not letting go of her hand.

"Don't get back into the habit of apologising," she said, leaning up to kiss Elsa on the cheek. She then continued to pull Elsa towards the tent, making sure not to trip on any rock or branch in the dark, "Be warned... if you make it snow inside the tent, you're sleeping outside," she joked, pulling her along faster, "Come on, Snowflake."

Elsa laughed nervously, "I'll try not to," she could already feel her hand growing colder, but she managed to suppress any unwanted snow or ice, "W-Wait... Snowflake?" she said, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"A cute nickname for a cute girl," Honeymaren giggled before releasing Elsa's hand, she reached down to open the tent. She turned to see Elsa looking completely dumbfounded, a bright blush was spread across her cheeks. Honeymaren smirked in triumph, "Yeah... Definitely cute."

"I-I... I'm not," she muttered before stepping past Honeymaren and into the tent.

"Sure you're not," Honeymaren winked at her, following her in. The warmth inside the tent was welcoming and comforting. However, she couldn't help but the notice the cold temperature that was radiating off of Elsa's body, "You okay, Elsa?"

"Y-Yes. I am."

The pair managed to situate themselves, lying down on the provided blankets and pillows. Honeymaren knew that Elsa felt awkward about the whole situation, she cautiously put an arm over the blonde's waist and rested her head on her chest. She didn't mind the cold.

Elsa's eyes closed as she took a deep breath, secretly loving the contact Honeymaren was giving her, "I'm... Not making you cold, am I?" Elsa whispered as she opened her eyes slightly, peeking down towards the brunette.

Honeymaren sighed, "Only a little. But it's okay. I want to cuddle with you," she tightened her arm around Elsa's waist.

The blonde gulped, grabbing onto the blankets to pull them further up - wanting to keep Honeymaren as warm as possible. Her own arms then proceeded to wrap around Honeymaren, making her sigh in content.

Elsa was heavily uneducated when it came to emotions, feelings and relationships in general... Honeymaren had assured her that she was, too. Elsa was jealous of how well she handled everything.

"You need to relax," Honeymaren said. Elsa hadn't noticed how stiff and frozen she had become.

"Sor-" Elsa was cut off as Honeymaren sat up and pecked her on the lips.

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, Snow- _Elsa_ ," she sighed, "I won't make you stay in here... Even though I really want you to."

"I want to stay," Elsa quickly assured.

Honeymaren smiled down at her, "Good," she leaned down and was glad when Elsa reciprocated the kiss. Her lips were surprisingly warm this time around... they were usually cold - mainly due to Elsa constantly freezing their mouths together.

Once they pulled apart, Honeymaren lay back down. Her head rested underneath Elsa's chin as her arms comfortably wrapped around her. Elsa fiddled with the blanket again before finally deciding to put her arms around Honeymaren in return.

"You said you were going to Arendelle tomorrow, yeah?"

"Y-Yes, Anna wanted to talk to me about something," Elsa said with a shaky voice. She was bewildered as to how Honeymaren was so calm after their kisses, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

Honeymaren had never been to Arendelle so she was slightly skeptical, "I'm not sure..."

"Please?" she tightened her arms around Honeymaren, "Anna would love to see you. So would Kristoff, Olaf and Sven."

Smiling against Elsa's neck, she nodded, "Okay. You've convinced me..." there was a comfortable silence between the two, they both focused on the rustling trees outside - no doubt being blown around by Gale, "But I'm bringing Bruni with me."

**-x-**

Elsa had managed to convince Honeymaren to ride upon the Water Nokk. She had slightly frozen the horse in order for them to travel along the ground easily. Honeymaren's hands found their way around Elsa's waist to keep herself from slipping off of the horse.

The Water Nokk calmly galloped through the forest, "It won't take long to reach Arendelle," Elsa assured, trying not to focus on the tight grasp Honeymaren had on her.

Honeymaren's cheek pressed against Elsa's back, "I'm not complaining," she grinned, enjoying the situation. She was glad that she had a blanket to sit on, otherwise she was sure she would freeze to death on top of the cold horse. Bruni had to jump off of Honeymaren's head and onto Elsa's shoulder in order not to fall off.

Elsa couldn't believe that this girl still made her blush like crazy. She wasn't looking forward to Anna and Kristoff's teasing.

Keeping her cheek pressed to Elsa's back, she watched the sun shine through the trees that they passed by. The sound of birds and other woodland critters was soothing.

"I can't believe I let you bring Bruni along..." Elsa muttered as she felt the Salamander brushing against her neck.

Honeymaren giggled, "You love me too much to say no," this caused both of them to tense up. Honeymaren was even shocked at the words that had left her mouth. Lets just say the rest of the ride to Arendelle was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

Bruni ran down Elsa's arm to sit on top of the Water Nokk's head. They both knew that Elsa and Honeymaren had strong feelings for one another.

Thankfully, it only took a few more minutes before they arrived at Arendelle.

There were gasps and whispers coming from the residents of the kingdom once they saw the former Queen arrive on a glistening stallion. There were also whispers of confusion as they saw a Salamander licking its own eye over and over again...

Most people greeted Elsa and Honeymaren.

Elsa smiled as she looked around. She hadn't been in Arendelle in weeks, even though it felt a lot longer. Honeymaren had never been anywhere like this before, she was simply in shock and awe at everything she saw. The sheer amount of people was enough to have her amazed.

As the Water Nokk trotted along towards the castle, a thin path of ice followed. It would soon melt so Elsa wasn't too worried.

"This place is beautiful..." Honeymaren said, she subconsciously caressed Elsa's stomach with her fingers as she still held on - she was still worried that she might fall off.

Elsa tried not to pay any attention to Maren's actions, " _Like you..._ " she whispered before biting her lip, "I-I mean-!"

"Thank you," Honeymaren giggled, placing a kiss on the back of one of Elsa's shoulders - this caused Elsa's hand to release a shot of ice onto the ground below them, "Oops," the brunette smirked.

They were getting closer and closer towards the castle. Honeymaren looked over Elsa's head towards it, completely entranced by its beauty.

Elsa decided to show off by waving her hands towards the fountain ahead of them, turning into an amazing ice sculpture of Honeymaren holding their Reindeer: Snow.

"I love it," Honeymaren couldn't keep her eyes off the fountain as they passed by it, " _It would look a lot better if you were there, too. With Snow and I,_ " she whispered against the blonde's neck, secretly hoping that Elsa would make an ice sculpture of herself.

Elsa felt the blush creeping up her neck, she flicked her wrist without looking. Suddenly, an ice sculpture of herself appeared next to the original sculpture of Honeymaren and snow, "There..." Elsa muttered.

"Much better," Honeymaren hugged her tight, "Beautiful. Like you."

Elsa was about to deny her comment but was quickly startled by the shout of a voice in the distance, "Elsa!" it was her sister.

The Water Nokk quickened its pace before coming to a complete stop by Anna. Elsa jumped down to greet her sister, "Oh, Anna. It's good to see you."

Anna pulled Elsa into a hug, "You, too," she sighed with a smile. Once they pulled away, she looked up at Honeymaren, "It's nice to see you, too, Honeymaren! I hope you're keeping my sis in check."

Honeymaren smiled as she dismounted, "You bet I am."

Anna then noticed Bruni sitting on the Water Nokk's head, "Hello, Bruni!" she said, excitedly. He replied by rolling onto his back, he let his tongue hang out of his mouth. Carefully, she placed a hand on the side of the Water Nokk's neck, "Hello... You're looking as handsome as ever."

The Water Nokk lifted his head, smugly.

Elsa reached to grab Anna's hand, she asked, "So, what have we got planned for today?"

The smile quickly dropped from Anna's face. This made Elsa and Honeymaren worry, "Actually... I have some bad news."

Elsa hoped it wasn't anything life threatening.


	6. The Castle

**I just want to say thank you for all the support! I have read all of your reviews/comments and I hope to get around to replying to them asap! Just know that I greatly appreciate you all for reading and it makes me want to write more! Enjoy some Honeymaren trying to calm her gay disaster of a girlfriend down.**

**-x-**

"There's nothing wrong between you and Kristoff, is there?" Elsa asked, panic in her voice.

"What? No! Kristoff and I are fine. More than fine!" Anna assured.

Honeymaren smiled in relief, "So the wedding is still on?" she tried not to pay any attention to the Water Nokk and Bruni chasing eachother around in the distance.

She nodded, "Of course it is!"

Elsa sighed, gladly, "Then what is it?" she wondered, "Does it have anything to do with your duties as Queen?" she slightly teased.

Anna looked down at the ground, "I mean... Kinda?" she shrugged.

"It's okay, Anna. Getting used to these tasks takes time. It will all be fi-"

"Hans is coming to Arendelle tonight!" Anna exclaimed, cutting Elsa off, "He's coming to discuss trade options for the Southern Isles! I don't know what to do, Elsa! I don't want him to come but he needs to because the Southern Isles won't send anyone else because nobody else wants to come and Arendelle doesn't like him and Kristoff is freaking out and-"

Honeymaren decided to cease Anna's rambling, she leaned forward to place a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Anna... Breathe."

Elsa wanted to reassure her sister about the whole situation. But deep down, she felt rage boil inside of her. Her hands were quickly growing icy cold at the thought of Hans and the despair he caused throughout Arendelle. The things he did to Anna... Her fists were clenched tight as she felt her body stiffen, the power throughout her rushed down towards her feet - causing the ground below to turn to ice.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, cautiously. Snow started to fall around them, the temperature had significantly dropped.

The brunette went to grab Elsa's hand, but she feared she would be turned to ice, so she decided to simply grab the blonde's arm, "Hey, Snowflake..." she said, calmly, "I think you need to breathe, too."

_Anna wished it was a good time to squeal at the nickname Honeymaren had used._

Elsa barely noticed that she had been holding her breath, she flinched slightly when she realised that Honeymaren's hand had a grip on her arm, "I erm..." she cleared her throat, the ice below her quickly vanished, "Sorry..." she took a deep breath, and finally the snow stopped, "I didn't-"

"It's okay, Elsa," Honeymaren's hand trailed down Elsa's arm and finally intertwined their fingers, "I assume this Hans guy isn't exactly your favourite person," she vaguely remembered Olaf's weird little play he did when they first arrived in the Enchanted Forest... She was sure a 'Hans' was mentioned.

Anna sighed, "Worst mistake of my life. But... I guess I do have to go through with this. Opening a new trade route between Arendelle and the Southern Isles will be beneficial for everyone," Elsa decided not to comment on how mature Anna had become in her position as Queen. If she was still in that position, she would most likely be stubborn and banish Hans for good - the trade route would have been forgotten.

"How long is he staying for?" Elsa asked.

"He's staying overnight."

"In the castle?!" the blonde exclaimed, her voice was slightly laced with anger.

"I have no choice. Even the council agreed to it despite Kristoff's whining," Anna muttered. Her eyes soon filled with hope as she looked directly at Elsa, "Please, Elsa. Will you stay tonight? I know you said you only wanted to visit and then head back to the forest... But I really need you right now."

Elsa could never deny her sister such a request, "Of course I will stay. But..." her eyes looked down towards her hand that was still in Honeymaren's, "I did promise Maren that I would get her home before sunset."

"I mean... She's welcome to stay here tonight. Any night in fact," Anna grinned, "She could even share a room with you! Or you know... have one of the spare rooms. _But that would just be boring,_ " she mumbled the last part. The thought of Hans seemed to disappear from her mind completely, "Oh! She could join us for family game night!"

"That's not tonight," Elsa corrected.

"It is now!" Anna announced, her excitement lowered once she noticed Honeymaren's silence, "Hey, I don't want to pressure you. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

Honeymaren felt like she would be heavily out of place in the castle, her nerves were getting to her, "I'm not sure the people of Arendelle would think too highly of you, Anna."

"I'm the Queen now! I decide who can come into the castle!" she said, proudly.

Giggling, Honeymaren smiled, "If you insist..."

"Oh, I do insist!" Anna grabbed Honeymaren's hand and pulled her towards the castle. Maren's other hand was still in Elsa's, causing her to pull the blonde along too, "Do I have to get a spare room set up, or?" _PLEASE SAY YOU'LL SHARE WITH ELSA. PLEASE SAY YOU'LL SHARE WITH ELSA. PLEASE SAY YOU'LL SHARE-_

"I'll share with Elsa. If that's okay," she said once they arrived in the entrance of the castle.

Elsa bit her lip, "S-Sure. I don't mind."

Anna was now more excited than worried about tonight. She would sign some papers with Hans and then have a wonderful family game night with the people she loved most! The Queen bit her lip, trying to suppress her excitement, "Okay! Then it's settled!"

The blonde was starting to grow nervous and worried as Anna continued to get more excited. She needed to stop this, "Anna? Can I talk to you for a moment? Please?"

"Is everything okay?" Honeymaren asked, squeezing Elsa's hand.

Nodding, Elsa tried to reassure her, "Yes! I just have some... Arendelle business I need to talk to her about."

"Okay..." Maren trailed off.

Anna was also confused, "Sure, Elsa. Hey, Honeymaren? Kristoff is in the kitchen if you want to go find him? It's just down that hall and to the right. If anybody questions who you are... Feel free to tell them that you're Elsa's personal guard," she winked with a smirk.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes before smiling, "Yes, your majesty," she leaned up pecked Elsa on the cheek before walking away.

"Elsa... You don't look too good? Are you sure you're okay?" Anna asked once Honeymaren had disappeared from their sights.

Elsa tried to not let her frustration grow, "Anna... Can you keep it on the down low whilst we're here?"

"What?" her sister said, worried.

"You know that people like Honeymaren and I aren't exactly accepted here in Arendelle."

"What does that matter? You shouldn't have to hide who you are, Elsa! I'm Queen now and what I say goes."

She smiled, sadly, "I was never brave enough to officially allow same sex relationships in Arendelle... I guess I was just worried about what they would think of their Queen who didn't want to marry a man."

Anna understood Elsa's worries, she took her sister's hand in hers, "I've got this, Elsa. I'll talk to the council at the next meeting. I will let them know that I am dead set on making this happen whether they like it or not. Don't be afraid to show Honeymaren off around the kingdom," she smirked.

"Anna," Elsa rolled her eyes, but her sad smile was slowly being replaced by a glad and happy one.

"Oh! You could introduce Honeymaren to Oaken!" a few people in Arendelle knew about Oaken's relationship with a man... some of them weren't too keen on the idea but they kept quiet due to Anna's threats of banishment.

Elsa nodded, "I will think about it. Thank you," she sighed as Anna pulled her into a warm hug.

"You and Honeymaren are cute. Don't you dare let anyone talk down to you... Otherwise they will have to answer to me."

The blonde giggled, "You really are enjoying be Queen, aren't you?"

"Something like that," Anna smiled as she pulled away, "Now, come on! Leaving Honeymaren alone with the boys for too long is a recipe for disaster!" she clutched Elsa's hand and dragged her down the hall. Elsa couldn't help herself from admiring the paintings across the walls... She secretly missed living in Arendelle. In this castle. With her sister by her side. But living in the forest wasn't so bad - she got to see Honeymaren everyday which was definitely the best perk. She needed to visit Arendelle more often to hopefully get rid of the homesickness.

" _Did you know that Elephants can't jump?_ " the two sisters smiled as they heard Olaf's voice down the hall.

" _Really?_ " Honeymaren replied.

" _Mmhmm... I know all,_ " Olaf's laugh bounced around the walls.

"Lets go save Honeymaren from Olaf," Anna said, picking up the pace - keeping her hand tight in Elsa's.

" _Oh! I've just learnt something new!_ " he exclaimed.

Kristoff replied this time, " _And what would that be, Olaf?_ "

Elsa and Anna arrived by the door to the kitchen and quickly opened it, "Snow and flour look the same!" the snowman laughed again.

"What... happened in here?" Anna questioned. Kristoff, Sven and Honeymaren were covered in flour. She couldn't tell if Olaf was because he was right... Snow and flour do look pretty similar.

"We were trying to make a cake!" Olaf shouted, his arms shot up in the air, "But then Kristoff dropped some flour..."

" _Some_ flour?!" Anna exclaimed, "It looks like a bomb went off in here!"

Elsa couldn't take her eyes off of Honeymaren... She had a huge smile on her face as she tried to get rid of all the flour that had graced her face and clothes, "I can help!" Olaf exclaimed. Somehow he managed to make the situation worse, he had dropped a huge bowl of flour all over the floor. He couldn't stop himself from laughing, "It looks like Christmas in here!" He then dove into a pile of flour.

"Olaf!" Kristoff shouted, he had to shield his eyes from the flour.

"Kai and Gerda are going to kill you all," Elsa smiled.

Honeymaren giggled despite being covered in flour, "Looks like making this 't exactly go to plan..." she then quickly moved to pull Elsa into a hug.

"Honey!" Elsa exclaimed, trying to get away.

Anna quickly joined in, "We might aswell be all covered in flour!" she squeezed Elsa and Maren, "Cute nickname, _Snowflake_ ," Anna joked.

"Shut up..." Elsa mumbled.

Kristoff sighed as he looked down at Olaf who was still enjoying the flour, "I think we should leave the baking to the chefs," he wiped some flour off of Sven's head.

Olaf laughed again before tossing some flour into air, "I think we should bake more often!"

"You're all a safety hazard," Elsa smiled with a soft sigh.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, "Erm... your majesty?"

Anna pulled away from Elsa and Maren, "Oh! Gerda!"

"I just wanted to inform you that Hans' ship has arrived earlier than expected. Should I have some guards escort him here?"

All of Anna's excitement seemed to drain, "Oh... Y-Yes. Bring him to the castle. Thank you."

Gerda nodded before heading away, she didn't even want to think about how long it would take to clean the kitchen...

Elsa noticed Anna's discomfort. She gently pulled away from Honeymaren and focused on her sister, "Hey... no matter what happens. I'll be by your side. We all will."

Anna smiled before nodding, "Okay... lets get this over with."


	7. The Flirting

**Hans is back. Stirring up some drama as per usual. Honeymaren doesn't see what is so bad about him.**

**\------**

**IMPORTANT: I understand that this fic never appears at the top when I update it (which is annoying). If you don't want to miss an update just check the Elsamaren tag on Tumblr often. I always post on there whenever a new chapter is available! (my name is FoxCantSwim if you want it!)**

**-x-**

Elsa stood hand in hand with her sister in the entrance hall of the castle, "Why is he the one who has to come?" she asked as they awaited Hans' arrival. Honeymaren agreed to stay with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven for the time being - they were all helping Gerda and Kai clean up the kitchen. The two servants had to remind Elsa and Anna that they were both covered in flour. The sisters decided it would be best to clean themselves up quickly before going to meet Hans.

Anna sighed heavily, "Nobody else in the Southern Isles were willing to attend. They erm... They were... Well..." she began to trail off.

"Anna?" Elsa questioned, concerned.

"They were all scared to face you. What with the... snow and ice powers and all that."

"I guess that's understandable," Elsa nodded. The Southern Isles hadn't been informed that Elsa no longer lived in Arendelle, "It's amazing that Hans even agreed."

"It's amazing that he has been let out of prison," Anna groaned, "His family decided that he didn't deserve to be locked up. He's been free for almost two weeks now, apparently."

That made Elsa's blood boil, "Remind me... Why do you want to set up a trade route with a place that allows criminals to roam free?"

"We need the resources, Elsa. Even if they do come from the Southern Isles," Anna explained, holding on tighter to Elsa's hand, "Look... He will show up. Sign a few papers and he will head into a spare room for the rest of his time here. Then we can all prepare for a good old family gay night."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "You mean family _game_ night?"

"That's what I said," Anna smirked, "I hope you know that you and Maren are going to be on a team together, no matter what."

"Sometimes I think that you are more involved in the relationship between me and Honey than I am," the blonde giggled before giving her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze, "But I am looking forward to tonight. Even if I am a disaster when it comes to charades."

"You aren't _too_ bad... I'm sure Maren will encourage you to do better."

The huge doors to the castle suddenly opened, "Your majesty," a guard approached, "I'm sorry to interrupt. But Hans from the Southern Isles is here. Would you like me to bring him in?" he asked.

Anna took a deep breath, "We might aswell get this over with," she nodded, "Yes. Please bring him in."

The guard nodded before stepping out.

"I'm with you, sis," Elsa assured, "I'll try my best not to freeze him."

"I wouldn't mind," she giggled before she quickly tried to regain her composure. Her smile soon dropped upon seeing _him_. Neither of the girls had seen Hans in years, it was a weird feeling to have him back in the castle. Elsa's free hand was already clenching at the sight of him, she could feel the ice particles circulating within her fist.

Hans approached with a smug look on his face, "Well well well. If it isn't my two favourite ladies. Elsa and Anna," the guard behind him was doing his best not to lash out at Hans. Hans' eyes lit up as he saw Elsa's new hairdo, he winked at her.

Anna had already had enough of him and it hadn't even been thirty seconds yet. She was about to shout at him before Elsa stepped in, "That's _Queen_ Anna to you, Hans. You will be respectful in her presense."

His smile soon dropped in confusion, "Queen... Anna?"

"Yes," Elsa said, her anger started to rise, "And Kristoff Bjorgman is officially King. So you will show respect to him, too."

"Oh. Yeah, I kinda forgot to tell the Southern Isles about all this," Anna muttered to Elsa as she bit her lip.

"Seems like a big thing to just forget," Elsa rolled her eyes before she focused on Hans again, "You are going to sign some papers. And that's it. No going out of line."

Hans glared towards Elsa, "I don't take orders from you, Els-"

"Yes, you do," Anna spat back, "I'm Queen. So what I say, goes. You will answer to Elsa aswell as me."

"When did this even happen?" Hans wondered, "Since when are you the Qu-"

"That's none of your business," Elsa decided to cut him off, "Long story short: I no longer live in Arendelle and Anna is the Queen. That is all you need to know," her voice was cold, just like her hands.

Anna knew that Elsa was trying to stop herself from shooting Hans in the face with ice. She looked towards the guard, "Please can you escort him to the dining room? Elsa and I will be there shortly."

The guard nodded, "Of course, your majesty," Hans wasn't used to Anna being called 'your majesty'. It was extremely foreign to him. The guard nudged Hans forward, "No slacking," he said.

"Alright, alright! I'm going," he muttered, making sure Elsa and Anna noticed his sinister smirk as he walked by.

Once they were out of the sister's sights, Elsa groaned as she pulled her hand away from Anna's and began to pace, "Ugh! He's up to something, Anna!"

"Look. You and I both hate his guts. But I think you're just being paranoid," Anna tried to calm her down, "I'm going to go and get us some water from the kitchen, to ease our nerves. Wait for me here and then we can both go in together and have him sign the papers as fast as possible," she also wanted to go and inform Kristoff that Hans had arrived.

Elsa couldn't conceal her powers, she shot a shard of ice out towards a plant in a rage, "I just! I just get angry whenever I look at him!"

Anna gave her a comforting smile, stepping forward and pulling Elsa into a hug, "I know, sis... As Queen, I will allow you to throw him into the fjord tomorrow."

The blonde sighed, "Okay... Sorry for my outburst."

"It was warranted," Anna shrugged as she pulled away, "I won't be long. Don't go disappearing on me," she stated before heading down one of the halls. She turned a corner and Elsa could no longer see her.

As soon as Anna had left her vision, she allowed the ice to spread across the ground - snow began to fall which created an extremely cold atmosphere. If anyone were to walk in right now, they would surely freeze, "Conceal. Don't feel," Elsa whispered to herself as she clenched her fists and closed her eyes, "Come on... Everything will be okay. He's here to sign some papers and that's it," her heart was beating rapidly as the temperature dropped even further.

Suddenly, Elsa's eyes snapped open upon hearing a very familiar sound. _Honeymaren's giggle_. It echoed throughout the castle. Elsa had a sneaky suspicion that something was wrong and she felt like she needed to be by Honeymaren's side _right now_. Without thinking twice, she immediately headed towards the source of the laugh, completely forgetting Anna's request to stay put.

" _Really? That sounds... pretty cool, actually,_ " Honeymaren's voice was heard behind a door. Elsa's heart stopped once she realised what room that door lead to. _The Dining Room._

"It's okay, Elsa," Elsa tried to calm herself down, "There's absolutely nothing to worry about," she inched the door open slightly and peeked through the gap.

"You know, I didn't catch your name," Honeymaren was smiling.

That was when Elsa officially started to worry, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Hans lied to her. Elsa was frozen in place as she saw him take Honeymaren's hand and kiss the back of it.

Maren giggled again, "Aren't you the charmer? I'm Honeymaren... of Northuldra."

For some reason, Elsa couldn't bring herself to burst in and stop everything from happening. Her head was spinning and her heart was beating fast, she barely noticed the ice that was slowly starting to form on the door that she held onto.

"Ah, Northuldra," Hans released Honeymaren's hand, "What's a pretty girl like you doing here in the castle anyways?"

"Oh..." Honeymaren bit her lip, clearly not bothered by the conversation, "I'm just visiting Anna. We've been friends for a few months ever since she visited Northuldra."

He nodded, "Yeah..." he quickly changed teh conversation, "Maybe I could visit you in Northuldra sometime? We could... get to know eachother," he stepped close to Honeymaren, Elsa felt the rage increase inside of her.

"That could be nice," she gave him a genuine smile as she bit her lip.

Elsa was angry, worried, nervous, sad, fearful - the list could go on. She had told Honeymaren that Hans wasn't a nice person, although she had never told her the specifics. Elsa didn't catch the last sentence that was spoken... All she could focus on was Maren and Hans laughing together like they had been friends for years. She was about to burst into the room... but she decided against it. Something was telling her to let this happen and go and wait for Anna. She didn't want to ruin Arendelle's chances of a solid trade route.

Her hands remained cold as she slowly walked back down the hall, her surroundings slowly froze - walls, desks, floors and paintings were covered in a thin layer of ice.

There's no way Honeymaren would leave her for Hans.

_Right?_

**-x-**

**I like angst and drama.**


	8. The Warm Hugs

Anna shivered as she felt a chill run down her spine. She clutched her arms and tried to warm herself up. Upon turning the corner, she knew what the cause of her low temperature was, "Elsa?" she whispered, worried. The hall was pure ice, and snow was falling heavily. She quickly hurried back to the entrance hall of the castle, being careful not to drop the two glasses of water in her hands. It wouldn't have matter anyways, because the water in the cups immediately turned to ice as she headed in Elsa's direction.

Anna arrived to see Elsa standing in the centre of the hall, her hands were clenched together tightly, " _Conceal. Don't feel,_ " she could hear the blonde whisper.

"Elsa... What happened?" she questioned, approaching her sister carefully.

Elsa turned suddenly to face Anna, "A-Anna? I... I-"

"You know... You already have an ice palace on the North Mountain. I'm sure you don't need one down here in Arendelle aswell," Anna tried to make the situation more light-hearted. She placed the cold glasses onto a nearby icy desk before heading towards Elsa again. She cautiously took Elsa's hands into hers, "What's caused all this?" she could see the clouds of her cold breath in front of her as she spoke.

Quickly, Elsa waved her hand - in an attempt to make the ice disappear, "I'm... I'm just worried, you know. About Hans," she managed to get rid a small portion of the ice that surrounded them, she wanted to make sure Anna's temperature was back up to normal.

Anna gave her a questionable look, "Are you sure? This seems like something a lot worse has happened since I've been gone."

"I promise, Anna," she gulped, "Once Hans is gone, I will be back to normal."

**-x-**

"So... What's your relationship like with Elsa and Anna?" Hans questioned as they both sat down at the table, across from eachother.

Honeymaren bit her lip, her fingers played mindlessly with the table cloth, "Well... I haven't known them for too long but... They both helped out a bunch in the Enchanted Forest. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be sitting here in this castle right now," she smiled, "What about you?"

"We're pretty close, I'd say," he leaned back comfortably in his chair, "I haven't seem them in a while. I've not exactly had a lot of free time lately," he then decided he wanted some answers, "So, what's the deal with Anna being Queen? Why doesn't Elsa live in Arendelle anymore?"

"Elsa decided that she didn't belong in Arendelle anymore... So she lives with me in the forest. Anna automatically obtained the throne."

"Really?" Hans wondered, "Huh... So Elsa's hardly ever here?"

She nodded, "She only visits every couple of weeks."

"Interesting..." he muttered to himself before sighing, "Well, I hope you can show me around the Enchanted Forest one day, Honey," he smirked. Honeymaren inwardly cringed at the nickname. She was about to tell him that only one person got to call her that, but she was swiftly cut off by the doors opening.

"Well well well... If it isn't my favourite person: Hans!" Kristoff said with venom in his voice, "I don't think I recall giving you permission to make yourself at home," he made his way to a seat next to Honeymaren. She was confused at the intense hostility... She never did ask why Hans was so disliked here in Arendelle. Surely he couldn't have done anything _that_ bad, right?

Olaf soon waddled into the room, with a glare of his own, "You're a _monster!_ " he exclaimed, dramatically. Sven was close behind him, he too had an angry stare. The pair made their way off to the side of the room, both keeping their eyes on Hans.

Once Kristoff was sitting down by Maren, he asked, "He hasn't made you uncomfortable, has he?" he was concerned.

Honeymaren shook her head, "N-No. Not really. We've just been talking about random things," she explained.

Kristoff could easily sense that Hans had said something that seemed to disturb her, "Well... I recommend that you don't talk to him."

"Come on!" Hans groaned, "I'm just being friendly!"

"I assume that you are being _too_ friendly," Kristoff replied.

Finally, Honeymaren seemed to understand. Was Hans flirting with her? "Oh..." Honeymaren cleared her throat, trying not to focus on that fact that Hans had called her 'Honey'.

"What's a little harmless flirting going to do, Kristoff?" Hans shrugged.

Honeymaren finally decided to stand her ground before Kristoff could answer for her, "Prince Hans, I would appreciate it if you didn't. I'm not interested. At all," Hans noticed that she seemed slightly disgusted.

" _'Prince Hans'?_ " Kristoff scoffed, "He wishes. That title was stripped over three years ago," he smirked once he saw Hans' death glare.

Before an uncomfortable silence could form, the doors to the dining room opened again. In came the two sisters, hand in hand. Anna shivered, hoping that she would warm up soon, "Lets get this over with!" she exclaimed, releasing Elsa's hand. Elsa walked over to the table, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone - she took a seat on the other side of Kristoff. Everyone felt slight confusion at Elsa's seating choice.

Anna shrugged before sitting by Honeymaren, her eyes glared straight at Hans. Kristoff had to ask before they commenced with the signing, "Anna? Elsa? Wh-What happened? Why are you both, you know... covered in snow?"

Elsa's hands were flat on the table, her eyes were also focused on Hans, "It doesn't matter," she grumbled, the table was slowly starting to turn to ice, "I want him gone. As soon as possible."

Honeymaren wanted to comfort Elsa, but Anna nodded, "Yes. Okay. Just make sure you don't freeze this room, too," she looked down at the papers on the table that a guard had left earlier. She went over the couple of pages, making sure that everything was in order.

"There's no need for all of this hostility," Hans said, trying to calm the harsh tension. Snow had started to fall slowly. Elsa's hands clutched the table cloth - the long table suddenly transformed into complete ice. This caused everyone to jump. Hans chuckled, "You seem to be angry, Elsa. What's the matter?"

"Elsa-" Honeymaren was cut off.

"You will not speak unless spoken to," Anna ordered Hans, her hands lifted the papers up off of the cold table. Her eyes drifted towards Elsa, "Hey, sis. It's okay. I just need to go over it once more," she promised as Kristoff placed a reassuring hand on her cool shoulder in reassurance.

Elsa didn't know if she would last for the next few seconds. Her heart ached and her mind was telling her to freeze Hans. Just as she was about to strike Hans, she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down to see Olaf, looking up at her with a sad smile. She took a deep breath... leaning down to hug the snowman, "I'm okay, Olaf," she nodded.

Olaf chose not to question it when he felt a wet and cold tear hit the top of his head.

The table was still made of ice, but it had become a thin layer.

Without warning, Anna slid the papers across the table towards Hans and ordered him to sign, "And what if I don't?" he smirked.

"Then you can leave now. I don't care if you don't have a boat," she glared, "I'm not sure your family would be too happy if you decline this trade offer."

"The people of the Southern Isles _and_ Arendelle already dislike you... Don't make things worse," Kristoff said.

Elsa pulled away from Olaf before patting his head, she got situated back into her seat, "Just sign it before I freeze you," she decided to threaten, her voice was cold.

" _Elsa_ ," Anna warned as she watched Hans read the documents. As much as she would love to see her sister freeze the former prince of the Southern Isles... She wanted him to sign these papers and leave as soon as possible. In one piece. Otherwise this trade deal would definitely be declined. Arendelle was running low in resources and this would definitely help their situation.

Hans reluctantly signed at the bottom on a few of the pages, next to Anna and Kristoff's signatures. Elsa had noticed Hans occasionally glancing up towards Honeymaren, he always had a suggestive smirk on his face.

"I'm..." Elsa cleared her throat before standing, "I'm going to go get some air," she announced, not paying attention to the worried looks coming from everyone (apart from Hans.) He knew he was getting under her skin.

Olaf reached up and grabbed her hand with worry, "Can I come?"

Elsa couldn't say no to him, "Of course, Olaf," she smiled down before the pair walked out of the room. The light snow had finally died down upon her leave.

"Is she okay?" Kristoff whispered to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren bit her lip, "I... I don't know," she then stood herself, "If you'll excuse me," she didn't allow either Kristoff or Anna to question her as she too headed for the door. Anna simply nodded after her, thankful that Honeymaren could comfort her in this situation.

**-x-**

Elsa and Olaf had made their way out to the courtyard, the pair sat down on a bench, "What's wrong, Elsa?" he worried.

Elsa's eyes remained focused on the Water Nokk and Bruni in the distance, trying not to look at the frozen fountain she had created earlier, "I don't know, Olaf," she whispered, not really wanting to open up.

"Did Hans hurt you?" he wondered. Elsa smiled at Olaf's newfound maturity.

"No, Olaf," she sighed, "It doesn't matter. He will be gone tomorrow."

Olaf couldn't keep his smile up, "I agree. Hans causes too much disruption in our family."

She pulled the snowman into a hug, "Thank you for being here with me, Olaf."

"Elsa?" a voice said behind her. The pair pulled apart from the hug, Elsa looked over her shoulder.

"H-Honeymaren?" she said, starting to panic.

Olaf jumped off the bench and ran up to the brunette, "Honeymaren!" he exclaimed, hugging her leg.

"Hey, there, Olaf," she smiled, trying not to let the cold snow bother her, "Do you mind if I could speak to Elsa? Just the two of us?"

"Of course!" he assured, pulling away. His eyes then scanned the area and he gasped in delight. He waddled over to the Water Nokk and Bruni, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he latched on to the horse's leg who looked extremely confused, Bruni simply licked his eye in response.

Just as Honeymaren was about to take a seat next to Elsa, the blonde started to stand, "Y-You know... I'm sure Anna would like me to be there with her whilst Hans is here. I-"

" _Elsa,_ " Honeymaren said, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her back down on to the bench, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"A-Avoiding you?" she scoffed, "I'm not avoiding you!" snow had already started to fall and the bench was slowly turning to ice.

"I know I've done something that upset you. I just want to know what it is," she pleaded, refusing to let go of Elsa's hand, "Don't even dare tell me that you're fine. There's been nothing but ice and snow since Hans showed up," she had seen the remaining ice scattering the corridors whilst she was exiting the castle.

Elsa knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to get away from Honeymaren without telling her the truth... "I just don't trust Hans," she tried to convince.

"I understand that, Elsa. But what did _I_ do?" she tried to go over her day and see if she could pinpoint what has caused Elsa's discomfort, "We were fine when we arrived..." she began, rubbing Elsa's knuckles with her fingers, "And when we had that flour crisis..." and... that was it. She had hardly been around Elsa after that. Then she remembered back to when she was alone with Hans. She did vaguely remember feeling herself shiver. Like the temperature had suddenly dropped.

"Really, Honeymaren... It is just-"

"Did you see me talking to Hans earlier?"

"Wh-What?"

Honeymaren had nailed it, "You did, didn't you?" she sighed, "I thought I was going crazy when it got really cold in there."

"I..." she trailed off, "I might have just overheard you a little bit, yes."

"More like you heard all of it," she rolled her eyes and quickly pulled Elsa into a hug, not allowing her to decline, "Honestly, I didn't know that he was trying to flirt with me, Snowflake. Kristoff was the one who actually made me realise that he was. I have told him to stop," she paused, feeling Elsa relax in her arms, "Elsa? What did Hans do exactly? You know... To make pretty much everyone hate him."

"I never did tell you, did I?" Elsa whispered. The ice on the bench began to disappear as she went on, "Long story short. He wanted the throne to Arendelle. He betrayed Anna and pretended to be the most pure and innocent person in the world. He tried to kill Anna and I. He-"

"Wait wait wait. He tried to kill you?!" Honeymaren exclaimed.

Elsa nodded, "Yes. Just over three years ago. Anna managed to save me and then we sent him back to the Southern Isles. He got let out of their prison not too long ago. We want to try and get him back in there."

Honeymaren now understood how much it must've hurt Elsa to see her laughing and chatting away with Hans. She felt the rage boil inside her. Hans was good at keeping his evil intentions behind a mask, "I'm sorry, Elsa. If I had known how much of an assh-"

"No, Honey, it's okay," she assured, "You didn't know."

The brunette tightened her arms around her girlfriend, "If he tries to talk to me again. I promise to turn him away. Immediately."

Elsa smiled at that. That was when she finally decided to put her own arms around Honeymaren, "Thank you."

Honeymaren did her best to keep the rage down. Now that she knew the truth about Hans, she wanted him gone as soon as possible too. She relished in the comforting cold temperature that emitted from Elsa's body, hoping that the contact would calm her down.

"Hans will be gone tomorrow... And we will never have to worry about him again," Elsa assured with a sigh of relief.

Honeymaren shook her head, pulling away, "He shouldn't be able to leave and go about his life without punishment, Elsa! He tries to kill royalty and he just gets away with it?!" she failed to keep her anger down.

"Honey... It's-"

The shorter girl suddenly stood up and grabbed Elsa's wrist. She dragged the blonde back towards the castle with a mission in mind, "I am going to give that Hans a piece of my mind."

Elsa was both excited and worried about the events that were about to take place.


End file.
